This invention relates generally to the construction of wafers and substrates used in the optoelectronic and electronic fields. In particular, it relates to a technique of wafer bonding and splitting to facilitate the transfer of thin film semiconductor materials used in making semiconductor substrates for solar cells, LEDs, LDs, optoelectronic integration circuits (OEIC) and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).